


One Last Night

by Millijana



Series: Two Apostates [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millijana/pseuds/Millijana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders thoughts during the night before he translates his plan into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

He traced her cheekbone softly with his finger. He barely touched her, not wanting to wake her up.

He loved watching her sleep. She was so gentle, when dreaming. Her stubbornness was wiped out of her face, and nothing of her piercing glance remained.

He knew it was possibly the last time he could do this. Just lying here and watching her. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow.

Well, one thing was certain. Everything was set for his plan. Tomorrow would be the day where everything would change.

Maybe even his life would come to an end tomorrow.  And even if no one thought about killing him, he wasn't sure if there was a future for him at Hawke’s side. 

There was the great chance that she would dismiss him, after she learned what he had done. It was her right to do so.

Thinking about it made his heart ache. He didn't know how he could possibly carry on without her. She has been his inspiration for years now. Even Justice had learned that she was no distraction.

All he could do was to make sure she was out of reach when it began. It wasn't his goal to get her in between those things. It was his way to make them listen, to make them understand, not hers. He knew that she supported a much slower, less aggressive plan.  She always talked about continuing Thrask’s way. But that would take decades. All those mages were suffering right now. They had to be freed now.

She sighed and opened her eyes a bit. "Hey, you're awake." She yawned. "Nightmares?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, so I decided to watch something beautiful to calm down again." They both smiled at each other.

"Flatterer", she laughed softly. She looked at him and her smile faded. “Is everything okay? Do you want to talk?” She sounded serious.

It never had been a problem in their relationship to start talking when both of them woke up in the middle of the night. Most of the time it was because of the nightmares that haunted them, never letting go of them.

He shook his head. “You know I love you, right?”

Her smile returned. “I love you too, Anders.” She seemed skeptical. “Are you sure everything is alright?”

“Yes, love”, he answered. He considered telling her for a second. But then he dismissed the thought. No, he couldn’t. He didn’t want her to get involved. If they would get her too, he could never forgive himself. “Just get back to sleep.” He kissed her forehead. “Just promise me, never to forget that I love you.”

She smiled, still this skeptical look in her eyes. “How could I? With you at my side, I’m the luckiest woman in Thedas.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, I know, but it was my first attempt to write in english.


End file.
